The aims are to use 2 electrophysiological measures, spontaneous EEG and evoked responses, to assess central nervous system functions in school- age children diagnosed with FAS, PEA and controls, and to correlate these findings with other clinical data on the children, such as neuro- physiological testing and MRI scans.